Mask of Loki
The Mask is a supernatural artifact that was created from the Reality Warp Fang. It is held by Stanley Ipkiss and many other wearers. In reality, The Mask itself is an object surrounded by darkness and mystery. No one knows who made it, or why it even exists in the first place. It is uncontrollable, and it unleashes something equally uncontrollable on the wearers themselves. Origins The mask was created around the end of the fourth century and the beginning of the fifth century by Loki, the Norse god of mischief, in the northern lands of Europe in Asgard and supposedly of Scandinavian origin. Some say Loki was banished into the Mask and it is he who is let loose when the Mask is worn. Another theory is that Loki created the Mask himself and imbued it with his own powers; he tossed it down to Earth to cause terror and chaos among the humans. Appearance The Mask of Loki, having a more oval and being made of wood with vertical stripes and light brown color (the same common color of good quality wood), with three small holes (two for the eyes and one for the mouth) and with a piece of metal painted in grey color, getting between the nose and the eyes and having five small metal spherical points). The Mask of Loki have symbiotic characteristics and usually produce small tentacles from the edges of the mask when it is placed on the face or is close enough to the face of the user (whether human or animal) and covers his or her head completely, connecting with the facial features (eyes, nose and mouth), distorting, deforming and tightening the face and head during the transformation, causing pain in the user (both during the transformation and when the mask is removed from the face). The transformation is initiated with the wearer usually becoming a mini tornado, identical to the character Taz Mania of Looney Tunes or cover the wearer's body in a cloud of black smoke in the case of bad people, and the transformations are always accompanied by loud noises and flashes of thunder and lightning, sometimes showing the skeleton. After the transformation he or she shall have their head and face completely in bright green color (certain users can be transformed with the whole hair covered or not by the material of the mask), ears covered by the material of the mask, along with a set of large teeth, completely white and shiny, as well as a change of the basic clothing according to the personality of each, in order to appear more suitable for the desired personality and love interest of the user. Personality The mask by itself has no will, soul, spirit or even its own personality (in the original comics version, it has a will of its own, so much so that those who use it wearing it will sometimes actually converse with the Mask itself). However, once it is placed on, being a magical object, the mask turns whoever uses it according to the ulterior motives of the mind and the deepest feelings of the heart that the user even does not know or has normally. The mask transforms him or her into an alter ego (both the body and the soul), based on the desired personality within that person's subconscious, bringing out their desires, dreams, joys, repressed feelings, deepest needs and interiors, amplifying them and finally putting the user's alter ego in control of decision-making with absolutely no high control or possible psychological inhibitions imposed by society, seeking pleasure without personal pain in a manner very exaggerated or aggressive and reach goals most desired without fear of the consequences. These vary from person to person and how the personality he or she currently is at the moment, as well as if that person is even good or bad in both mind and heart. This is always dangerous, as the user rarely keeps their morale or even basic decency by using the mask and is affected by its influence (either for good or for evil), which can lead even to deaths as a result of the desires of the user (mainly with bad people by using the mask, as these people are evil by nature and have no social inhibitions or do not comply with the laws and authorities, having more control over their actions). It also feeds off of the darker impulses in a person’s psyche, like rage, anger, mischief, jealousy, lust and others, and the Mask makes the person act on them. They become a personification and also a slave of their inner, primitive desires. The engine that makes the mask work is the most basic desires of a person (not confuse inner desires of the mind with desires of the heart), which are the need to eat, drink, play, defend yourself, and so on. In other words, the wishes and feelings of the user that is currently wearing the mask are more specifically the selfish desires of each one. the user is only in fact violent due to their own current personality is very bad, the nature of the thoughts and feelings of the person, if he or she is as good or bad with other people on a daily basis and always varying the degree of dangerousness that he or she usually has, since the mask has no will of their own. the alter ego of the user almost always refers to himself in the third person, as if it were a separate personality from the original, which varies from person to person and is almost always on the basis of mischief (except in the case of the villains and bad people). The Mask will also act on a person's desires whether the wearer wants it to or not. Power and Abilites The mask gives the wearer various powers and abilities, increased skills of those that the user already has naturally and they are all just limited to the mind and the imagination of the user, being the main source of the powers of the mask all based on manipulation of the manufactures of reality in the style Toonforce. The Toonforce is the term for a kind of power generally used for comedy. Due to that the mask makes the minds of users, he or she act as wacky characters of cartoons, of the type that are not meant to be taken seriously (at least, far less seriously than other characters who act with integrity and in accordance with their personalities and their current ideas, thoughts, and feelings) and his skills are often inconsistent to the point of being able to do what he or she wants, however, that is funny or weird. Examples are walking in midair and not fall until you look down, or paint a tunnel on a wall or fence or mountain and then pass through the tunnel painted even though it is not really there. And even ridiculous things well as sending someone to the real and physical world or stop a show, movie, or entire cartoon series by destroying the film. This force is also known as the Kingdom of Animation, which uses the principles of animation, the Acme Law (used in cartoons with characters from Looney Tunes, for example), the logic of caricature, cartoon physics and physics Toon. So, the powers that have the mask are basically all these here: 1. Manipulation of the Manufactures of Reality (Reality Warping) in Toonforce Style - The Main Source of the Powers of the Mask (Comic Cartoon Level: Change the reality around you with manifestation of objects that appear mysteriously, meaning "out of nowhere", change of clothes, handling the physical form of the user and the world around them in a superhuman extension, but for comic effects, funny, weird, fun, humorous and exaggerated); 2. Increased Speed (Supersonic Level: Leaving a blur when it moves in this speed, reaction time to dodge bullets from firearms or attacks using the speed of sound and run at a speed of approximately 344 meters per second or 123.84 kilometers per hour); 3. Increased Strength (Class 100 Level II: Being able to lift 100 tons or more on their heads and varies of user-to-user); 4. Increased Durability (City-Block Level: Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to destroy a block an entire city and being almost completely immune to attacks from enemies); 5. Increased Stamina (Very High Level: The user never shows fatigue or getting breathless); 6. Regeneration (Dimensional Level: Making him or her effectively indestructible and able to regenerate while your consciousness exists in the physical world, regenerating from even other dimensions); 7. Increased Intelligence (Insane Level: With the loss of sanity, inhibitions and self-control. Depending on the personality, ideas, thoughts of mind and the heart of user); 8. Transformation and Metamorphosis (Imaginary Level: Including elasticity, self-transmutation, duplication, biological manipulation and change of size, in addition to having the ability to turn others to disguise); 9. Amplification and Increased Natural Powers and Abilities (Varied Depending on the Individual Level:Negative and neutralize many or almost all negative effects of any kind of power or natural ability that the user has due the effects of regenerative abilities in the mask and increase the benefits of these same natural powers and abilities in up to ten times more than normal); 10. Energy Manipulation (Dimensional Level: Being able to use any type of energy attack, imaginary power, techniques or any other type of energy by the rules imposed by the unusual sense, limited only by the mind and the imagination of the thoughts of the user) Despite all this, The Mask does have weaknesses, which are when it is removed by the user or by other factors, circumstances or other people or events that remove the face of someone or having the user been unconscious with an impact or attack strong enough to make loses the senses and making the mask face go out alone, he or she come back to normal, without the powers of the mask. Also almost never used all the total maximum capacity of the powers of the mask, since that it depends and varies of user-to-user. The Mask can be use during the day or at night it can be used at any time. When it is removed, the user may or may not have some memories or almost none of the things that his or her alter ego did when they used the mask, or think that it was all a dream. Due to the time that the user was using the mask, he or she can get very tired and exhausted after using the power of manipulation of reality of the Toonforce type as a side effect, since the mask uses the user's mental energy to operate this kind of power. if the user stops acting as his alter ego and releases many of their emotions, feelings and repressed thoughts of your subconscious and combines with his current personality, the mask only works for a few minutes and it melts on its own, leaving the user's face, since the deeper parts and suppressed the subconscious are needed to make the mask work in this individual, thus it does stop working in this person, even when putting the mask on the face of him or her again. If the user decides to crack down on those repressed parts back into your subconscious, the mask return running in this individual again. If the user stops acting as his alter ego and releases many of their emotions, feelings and repressed thoughts of your subconscious and combines with his current personality, the mask only works for a few minutes and it melts on its own, leaving the user's face, since the deeper parts and suppressed the subconscious are needed to make the mask work in this individual, thus it does stop working in this person, even when putting the mask on the face of him or her again. If the user decides to crack down on those repressed parts back into your subconscious, the mask return running in this individual again. Category:Artifacts